


Of Sunsets and Beaches

by PattonSherlo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Groundhog Day, I apologise, Light Angst, M/M, Written for a fic exchange, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattonSherlo/pseuds/PattonSherlo
Summary: Based on the prompt: 'Romance at the beach! Except, it's a Groundhog Day Loop!'I looked and I do not believe we are in the same fandoms, my friend. But I hope you enjoy this gift nonetheless.Exactly what the prompt says! Logan gets trapped in a Groundhog Day loop and has to figure out how to fix it. I haven't written anything this long in years!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can read the first chapter alone and call the fic done. S'all good!

Logan Thawne blinked into the evening sunset as he stepped out of his car and turned to the trunk to grab his things. Towel; water; sunscreen; a book; strawberry fruit strips. All standard for any trip of his to the beach: but this one was different. Different in a good way.

Closing the trunk and walking past the fence onto the lukewarm sand, he could see the man that would make this whole venture from the house worth it. Patton was smiling, looking out at the ocean, soft brown curls shifting in the breeze. Logan could feel himself pick up speed in an excited manner before he made himself slow down. "Good evening, Patton. I trust your day has gone well?"

Patton jumped a little, but his grin only grew wider when he saw who it was. "Gosh, you almost scared me, Lo! Yea, my day's been great. Roman agreed to cover the last of my morning shift for me, and I'm off for the rest of today and tomorrow, so I got some rest time - -" then, taking a deep breath and turning red at the cheeks, "- - sorry, I'm rambling. What about you? How was business?"

"Never apologize for being yourself. And it was less than adequate, but... I am here now. That is a considerable improvement, for what it's worth."

After letting out a soft ' _awww_ ' that made Logan feel a little embarrassed, Patton proceeded to gesture at his nearby towel and setup. "If you'd like to set down your things, I brought something for you."

Logan laid his things out next to his date's and sat down. "Yes, I have brought snacks- oh. How- kind of you, Patton." He paused and reached out for the small charm bracelet Patton was holding out. It was a miniature book on a silver chain. "I'm afraid all I remembered were some of the strawberry fruit strips we both enjoy."

"Hey, that's okay! I just saw it and it reminded me of you, and you said such a sweet thing, I just wanted to give it to you. And - - oh my gosh, Logan, look! It's starting! See, that pink on the edge of the horizon - -"

Patton began to point at parts of the sky and remark about how pretty they were. He wasn't wrong: it truly was beautiful, and Logan did give it a glance whenever Patton got particularly excited about one part or another. This was part of what Logan loved about him - - this innocent wonder, a small corner untouched by the cynicism and darkness of the surrounding world. He was an optimist; Logan, at best, was a realist. It was one of the infinite ways in which they were different, and Logan loved seeing it. It reminded him of the good things - - as cheesy as it was.

He leaned back on his towel and watched Patton in the sunset light. His eyes seemed bluer than they had before, his gaze more caring. He was beautiful in the best of ways, Logan thought, and he could have lain there forever. Logan didn't want it to end.

Looking over, Patton scooted back on his towel so that he was closer to Logan. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Patton. I'm fine," Logan said. "I am glad we decided to do this. I've enjoyed it."

"So have I," said Patton. Then, laying down so he and Logan were on the same level, he brushed aside a stray piece of hair on his partner's face. "Can I kiss you?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?"

Patton giggled a little and leaned in for a single kiss.

Logan closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

And blinked as he stepped out of his car and turned to the trunk to grab his things. Towel; water; sunscreen; a book; strawberry fruit strips. All standard for any trip of his to the beach: but this one was different. He could feel it.

_What was…_

He shook his head and continued, closing the trunk. Walking past the fence onto the lukewarm sand, he could see the man that would make this whole venture from the house worth it. Patton was smiling, looking out at the ocean, soft brown curls shifting in the breeze. Logan could feel himself pick up speed in an excited manner before he made himself slow down. "Good evening, Patton. I trust your day has gone well?"

Patton jumped a little, but his grin only grew wider when he saw who it was. "Gosh, you almost scared me, Lo! Yea, my day's been great. Roman agreed to cover the last of my morning shift for me, and I'm off for the rest of today and tomorrow, so I got some rest time - -" then, taking a deep breath and turning red at the cheeks, "- - sorry, I'm rambling. What about you? How was business?"

"Never apologize for being yourself. And it was less than adequate, but... I am here now. That is a considerable improvement, for what it's worth."

The words felt familiar somehow, but Logan knew he had never said something like that before. If it were anyone but Patton he would have ended with a simple 'it was fine'.

After letting out a soft ' _a_ _www_ ' that made Logan feel a little embarrassed, Patton proceeded to gesture at his nearby towel and setup. "If you'd like to set down your things, I brought something for you."

Logan laid his things out next to his date's and sat down. "Yes, I have brought snacks- oh. How- kind of you, Patton." He paused and reached out for the small gold charm with a growing sense of déjà vu. He couldn't quite erase the feeling that he had been here before.

No. Logan refused to let this impact his date. It was just a passing feeling. "I'm afraid all I remembered were some of the strawberry fruit strips we both enjoy."

"Hey, that's okay!" Patton said, having seen the look of hesitance on Logan's face. "I just saw it and it reminded me of you, and you said such a sweet thing, I just wanted to give it to you. And - - oh my gosh, Logan, look! It's starting! See, that pink on the edge of the horizon - -"

Patton began to point at parts of the sky and remark about how pretty they were. He wasn't wrong: it truly was beautiful, and Logan did give it a glance whenever Patton got particularly excited about one part or another. This was part of what Logan loved about him - - this innocent wonder, a small corner untouched by the cynicism and darkness of the surrounding world. He was an optimist; Logan, at best, was a realist. It was one of the infinite ways in which they were different, and Logan loved seeing it. It reminded him of the good things - - as cheesy as it was.

He felt the strange feeling again and ignored it, leaning back on his towel and watching Patton in the sunset light. His eyes seemed bluer than they had before, his gaze more caring. He was beautiful in the best of ways, Logan thought.

Looking over, Patton scooted back on his towel so that he was closer to Logan. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Patton. I'm fine," Logan said. "I am glad we decided to do this. I've enjoyed it."

"So have I," said Patton. Then, laying down so he and Logan were on the same level, he brushed aside a stray piece of hair on his partner's face. "Can I kiss you?"

Logan simply nodded and closed his eyes as Patton giggled a little and leaned in for a single kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was wrong.

This wasn't right, and it sure wasn't déjà vu - - or, at least any other kind he'd seen. Grabbing his things from the trunk with a worried expression, he began to make his way down to the beach. This was just the same as before, he was sure of it, and not in a good way. "Good evening, Patton. I trust your day has gone well?" he managed.

Patton jumped a little, but his grin only grew wider when he saw who it was. "Gosh, you almost scared me, Lo! Yea, my day's been great. Roman agreed to cover the last of my morning shift for me, and I'm off for the rest of today and tomorrow, so I got some rest time - -" then, taking a deep breath and turning red at the cheeks, "- - sorry, I'm rambling. What about you? How was business?"

"Never apologize for being yourself. And it was less than adequate, but... I am here now. That is - - a ...considerable improvement, for what it's worth." He felt his voice trail off a little bit, but if Patton noticed, he didn't let it show. Instead he merely gestured to his towel and basket.

"If you'd like to set down your things, I brought something for you."

Logan laid his things out next to his date's and sat down. "Yes, I have- oh. How- kind of you, Patton." He paused and reached out for the small bronze charm bracelet Patton was holding out. Something about it felt cold, and Logan's stomach was churning. Why was it the same? Was he going insane? "I'm afraid all I remembered were some of the strawberry fruit strips we both enjoy," he said haltingly and with an expression of concern. He looked up as he tucked the charm in with his things.

"Hey, hey- Lo- that's okay!" Patton sat down with worry. "Hey- I just saw it and it reminded me of you. I just wanted to give it to you. It's not a big thing, don't worry about it." Pat reached out for Logan's hand and waited for Logan to nod before turning his attention back to the skies. "Oh my gosh, Logan, look! It's starting! See, that pink on the edge of the horizon - -"

Logan leaned back on his towel, but his body was still tense. It wasn't the charm that was the problem. Why was this happening? Was he mad? Was he _going_ mad?

Patton looked over and scooted back on his towel so that he was closer to Logan. "Are you okay? I know you were saying it's been a really long week."

"Yes, Patton. I-," Logan said. "I don't know. I've enjoyed this, Patton, I honestly have. But I can't shake the feeling I've... done this exact thing with you before. I'm doing my best not to let it get to me, but I can't."

"Like déjà vu?"

"Stronger. Déjà vu is that feeling that you've done this before: but this goes beyond feelings. Patton, this is... I _know_ that I've done this before. Déjà vécu."

"Okay," said Patton. "Do you want to go home and rest?"

"I- I think that might be best. I apologize, Patton. I did enjoy the time we had, and I would like to do it again when I've figured out why I'm feeling this way. Is that- would you like that?"

"Yes, I would," Patton said. Logan could tell Patton meant it even though he was concerned for Logan's health.

"Patton- may I kiss you?"

Patton blinked in surprise, but smiled a bit. "Of course," he hummed. Logan leaned in and waited till their lips connected to close his eyes. Perhaps now that he had acknowledged the issue-


	4. Chapter 4

No. No. This wasn't what was supposed to happen- he was supposed to be able to- good god. Oh, _god_ , he was going insane. This was miserable.

Logan felt himself stepping out of his car and moving to get his things. He didn't bother to stop it. "Good evening, Patton. I trust your day has gone well?" It was a script, a set list of what to say. But none of it really felt like _him_ anymore. It was what first Logan would have said - - but fourth Logan just wanted to go home.

Patton jumped a little, but smiled when he saw who it was. "Gosh, you almost scared me, Lo! Yea, my day's been great. Roman agreed to cover the last of my morning shift for me, and I'm off for the rest of today and tomorrow, so I got some rest time - -" then, taking a deep breath and turning red at the cheeks, "- - sorry, I'm rambling. What about you? How was business?"

"I rather enjoy hearing you talk, Patton. Don't apologize. And my day has been... tiring. I'm exhausted. But... I am here now. That is a considerable improvement, for what it's worth."

"Aww, that's sweet. But you do look tired," Patton observed. "If you aren't feeling up for it, that's okay, you know. We can come back when you've had some rest."

"That would be nice, but I would like to get to spend time with you," Logan said. As much as he hated this, he couldn't hurt Patton's feelings. He refused to.

"Okay. If you're sure," said Patton. "Oh- and that reminds me! If you'd like to set down your things, I brought something for you."

Logan set down his things quietly, trying to be more animated. He was failing and he could tell. _Line._ "Yes, I have brought snacks- oh." He let Patton rest the small quartz charm in his palm before bringing it closer to his face to see it better. "It's beautiful, Patton. Thank you."

Patton's face fell somewhat. "It's alright if you don't like it, Lo. I just saw it and it reminded me of you. I just wanted to give it to you. It's not a big thing, don't worry about it."

Logan felt his eyes go wide. "No, Patton, I appreciate this! I-I'm merely afraid all I remembered were some of the strawberry fruit strips we both enjoy," he murmured.

"Oh! Well, that's okay. There's no need to sweat it," Patton said. Logan smiled at the return of his date's happy demeanor. It appeared there were still some good constants in this hellish loop, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

He changed his mind.

It continued, and it never stopped. The infinite number of evenings he had circled through had torn him to pieces. Logan had truly lost count. _But there had to be a pattern - - had to be a pattern - -_

There.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan Thawne blinked into the evening sunset as he stepped out of his car and turned to the trunk to grab his things. Towel; water; sunscreen; a book; strawberry fruit strips. The same as before: but this one was different. If he was correct, it would be the last one. And he would never have to step foot on a beach again.

Closing the trunk and sprinting past the fence onto the lukewarm sand, he could see the man he had learned so much about in every one of these nightmares. Yes, this was hell, and he would not wish this fate upon his worst enemy, but the talks he had engaged in with this person might have helped him realize something both about himself and his partner. Patton was smiling, looking out at the ocean, soft brown curls shifting in the breeze. Logan could feel himself break out into a run. All he had to do was _get to that point- get to that **point** -_ "Good evening, Patton. I trust your day has gone well?"

Patton jumped a little, but his grin only grew wider when he saw who it was. "Gosh, you almost scared me, Lo! Yea, my day's been great. Roman agreed to cover the last of my morning shift for me, and I'm off for the rest of today and tomorrow, so I got some rest time - -" then, taking a deep breath and turning red at the cheeks, "- - sorry, I'm rambling. What about you? You look really happy."

"Never apologize for being yourself. And my day will be wonderful, hopefully. This is already a considerable improvement, for what it's worth." Logan knew this was a break from the script, but my god, if he didn't even let himself hope of getting out of here- what did he have?

Patton let out an ' _awwww_ ' and a soft smile before he proceeded to gesture at his nearby towel and basket. "If you'd like to set down your things, I brought something for you."

Logan laid his things out next to his date's and sat down. "Yes, I have retrieved snacks- oh. How kind of you, Patton." He paused and reached out for the small amethyst charm bracelet Patton was holding out. This was it. This was the cursed thing that had caused him so much pain. He had been surprised, initially, that he hadn't noticed it before. Every time he had gone through a cycle, this small bastard had changed material. The first time it had been silver, the second time gold... there had been too many to remember, but he recalled now a different color every time.

He would be sad that he would have to dispose of the gift - - but he couldn't be fast enough to get rid of the charm. "I'm afraid all I remembered were some of the strawberry fruit strips we both enjoy," Logan apologized, sneaking the charm into his cargo pant's pocket.

"Hey, that's okay! I just saw it and it reminded me of you, and you said such a sweet thing, I just wanted to give it to you. And - - oh my gosh, Logan, look! It's starting! See, that pink on the edge of the horizon - -"

Logan got up, sprinting towards the shore. And then- and then the charm was gone, resting on the waves as it got sucked back into the water. It was done. Now all he had to do was hope it would work.

"Lo- Logan! What are you doing-" Patton came to a stop beside him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," hummed Logan, "I merely thought I saw a dolphin."

"Only _you_ would run off just to check if you saw a dolphin, Lo," said Patton. The grin on his face, however, indicated no irritation.

The man in question only straightened his glasses in reply. "Tell me where you thought you saw the purple."

And then they were back on script, Logan listening and watching Patton as the latter went back to admiring the sky. He was glad he had gotten to do this last day, this last loop, before it ended. It had been hell. But this last bit had reminded him of the good things - - as cheesy as it was. "Patton?" He interrupted, without thinking.

"Yea, Lo?" Patton turned to look at him.

"Can I kiss you?"

"I dunno, Lo, _can_ you?"

Logan chuckled and leaned in, waiting till their lips had connected to close his eyes.

He opened them.

Patton smiled back at him.

The second kiss was even better.


End file.
